Samuraizer
The Samuraizers are the Samurai Rangers' morphers. The rangers use it to morph, to summon items (even horses), as well as to turn their personal emblems into giant FoldingZords. Once aboard the zords, the Samuraizers can also be used to execute attacks. 18x01_origins1.jpg|Samuraizers in storage Samuraizer_2.jpg|Samuraizer in use Versions While the open face of both the previous and current Samuraizers are identical, the tips are different. The previous samuraizer had a hidden brush on the tip area, while the current Samuraizer has an LED fixture. Current Versions The modern form has a light atop the cellphone mode to execute symbol powers. It opens like a flip-top cell-phone. Unlike older Samuraizers, the current ones don't have the ability to fold another way into brushes. Lauren's Samuraizer Lauren uses a previous Samuraizer design to transform into the Red Samurai Ranger. It was passed down to her from her father, who had been the previous Red Samurai Ranger. While mostly, it is identical to the current Samuraizers in appearance, it also has the ability to split vertically down the middle for a brush mode used to channel symbol power. Normal_s16-165.jpg|Lauren and her father's Samuraizer had a pop-up brush tip from the empty tip of the phone Lauren's brush mode.jpg|Brush Mode Mentor's Samuraizer Ji is shown to have a gold version of the Samuraizer that can both contact the rangers and use symbol power, though its unknown if his Samuraizer has a morphing function. The symbol power it generates is golden brown. Jiphone.jpg|Ji's gold Samuraizer Jiphone2.jpg|Ji's gold Samuraizer (closed) Samurai Morpher :Main article:Samurai Morpher Antonio's homemade Samuraizer. Old Brush Forms The Ancient Samurai Rangers have a brush-form Samuraizer stylized from wood. It predates and is similar to Lauren's, which was handed down to her by her father. Morphing Sequence thumb|250px|right With the call "Go Go Samurai," and writing their respective Samurai Symbols of Power in the air, they initiate their morph from civilians, to their samurai garbs, to their Ranger form by clicking the center of the Samuraizer. Symbol Power Symbol Power is the basic power of the Samurai Rangers, based off of japanese kanji. Using their Samuraizers to draw their respective kanji, or texting the kanji in Antonio's case, the rangers are able to morph, activate their zords, attack nighlok, and many other feats. The symbol power however, seems very draining on the rangers, such as when Kevin attempts to catch the Swordfish Zord and he lost consciouness, or when Antonio attempted to activate the Black Box and nearly passed out. Trivia * A DX Samuraizer toy was released in Bandai Asia territories which had the exact same body of the prop used in the show (a rerelease of Transformation Handheld ShodoPhone) save for the LED light on top and the modified screen. This was the closest to a prop release. It is identical to Lauren's Samuraizer, which is actually a Shodophone prop. * The more-commercially released Samuraizer toys have a slightly flatter bump on one section and a flat side on the other, much like Antonio's Samurai Morpher, unlike the Samuraizer which looks like a Japanese scroll on either side. The DX toys however, are exactly on model, except for the "screen" and the lack of LED feature. * It was revealed that the action figures of the Rangers were designed and produced before casting began, and so the morphing figures wore the black Samurai ski masks. The masks were incorporated into the show, in turn. Category:Arsenal Category:Morpher Category:Samurai Category:Samurai morphers